


Memories of Words Spoken

by missema



Category: Cinders
Genre: Anniversary, F/M, Fluff, Love, Marriage, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 22:56:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missema/pseuds/missema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years after Tobias and Cinders have married, an anniversary makes Tobias nostalgic.</p><p>A short piece after marrying Tobias, befriending Sophia and Gloria and taking over the mansion from Carmosa.  There is a very small amount of remembered sex in this piece, hence the rating M, just to be on the safe side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories of Words Spoken

"Tobias, maybe you should go home?" One of my workers suggested gently, after watching me pace around the store for the umpteenth time that day. "You look like you need to be out of here."  
  
"Perhaps I shall." I said, my mind already out the door. Leaving work early on your anniversary was permitted, wasn't it? Even if it was my store, I didn't need to be there every minute. And I have plans to celebrate an anniversary of sorts for my wife and I, something more personal and private than our wedding vows. Years ago on this very day, my wife told me that she loved me for the first time, and my entire world changed. Cinders had come to mean so much to me, and to hear those words from her, such a beautiful, dynamic creature, had been unexpected.  
  
How would I explain my wife to those that haven't had the pleasure of knowing her as long as I have? She and I were friends in childhood and beyond, until the circumstances of our lives changed, and I had to provide for myself after the death of my parents. I regret to say that as proud as I am of my business, I began to resent it on occasion, and the kind of attention its success brought me. There were women that were interested in marrying a wealthy merchant, and a few who were keen on a man of intellect, but none that wanted me, Tobias, until Cinders came back into my life.  
  
Cinders is a force...mostly good in nature. Her life shaped her, making her diamond and steel, strong and beautiful, able to endure. It made her quicker and smarter than the stepsisters she had to outwit to regain her birthright, but it never took away what I love most about her.  
  
Ever since she was a child, Cinders believed in magic. It was a belief fostered by her father, and when she and I met as adults and fell in love, she still held them dear. Her life, as harsh and wretched as it had been at times, hadn't completely crushed her spirit. There was joy and light in her, she still retained her old playfulness, and I found myself drawn into it, happy as I hadn't been in years. It was captivating then, but now, as I hear her tell our children of fairies and magic with true conviction in her voice, it makes me love her even more.  
  
It wasn't until the day that she came into my shop on an errand and flirted with me that I even considered her to be more than a childhood friend. She came back again, and when I summoned up my courage to ask her to dinner, she did me one better and stayed the night. Never let it be said that she lacked for courage.  
  
I remember that first night with perfect clarity, the touch of her silken skin under my hands as we coupled. It was strange to see her amongst my things, her long, red hair spread over my pillow, her clothes piled upon my floor. Though neither of us were inexperienced in the physical act, she followed my lead, and I daresay I, though with terribly limited experience, had more than she. We rolled together, her whispering my name in my ear, kissing my shoulder with a moan, and afterwards I watched her sleep for a time.  
  
She was still in rest as she wasn't awake, her face calm and free of the worry and tension that too often clouded it. There was a serenity, a beautiful peace that softened her features, and by the pale moonlight that crept through my window, she was breathtaking. How long I watched her, I don't recall, but long enough to imprint it onto my memory, a scene that I can conjure up at will with little effort.  
  
That was years ago, but I still think of it often, especially during times when my work and her duties become overwhelming. We live with our children in the big, luxurious house Cinders grew up in, given to her by her stepmother, Lady Carmosa, just before we wed. Carmosa used to stay with us, but went to live with her daughter Gloria after Cinders had our first child. It was a happy, if hectic, time for us and I think fondly of it, though it was many years in the past.  
  
Tonight, to celebrate Cinders and how she changed my life so many years ago, I'm going to take her to a place we haven't been for years, and remind her how much I love her.


End file.
